Once Upon a Vampire
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Everyone had said that Henry doesn't come from magic. But what if they had it all wrong? What if Henry was a prince back in the Enchanted Forest, and had fallen in love with a vampiress? This is the story of how those two star-crossed lovers, came back together. (Small bit of swearing)
1. The Beginning of his Magical Story

**The Beginning of his Magical Story**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

 **TAKES PLACE AFTER ELSA, ANNA, AND KRISTOFF CAME TO STORYBROOKE AND THEN LEFT...AND AFTER HENRY BECAME THE NEXT AUTHOR. AND EMMA NEVER GOT DARKNESS IN HER HEART AT THE END OF THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 4 I THINK.**

Henry Mills-Swan walked down the halls of his private school in Storybrooke, Maine. He was enjoying his day, which was a first because ever since Elsa had showed up to the town, things were getting way too cold for his tasting (pun intended). But now that Elsa was back in Arendelle with Anna and her recently new husband Kristoff, things were beginning to warm up. And on top of being the new author for Storybrooke, he had a lot to handle at such a young age.

Anyway, Henry stopped at his locker to pick up some of his stuff for his next class, when a girl who looked like she was around his age, maybe a year younger, walked up to him, but didn't say anything. She went straight for her locker, which just so happened to be pretty much next to his. Well, there was one that was closed in between them, but still, she was close.

She had gorgeous medium length black hair with crimson red highlights and pretty blue eyes. Her skin was so pale, it almost looked like Snow White's (Henry's grandmother) and her nails were midnight black. She wore, obviously, a female version of Henry's uniform, and black high-heeled leather boots with white thigh-high socks.

"Uh...hi." Henry said, making the girl looked up at him and then smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I mean, I should have but..." She began before Henry calmed her down.

"Relax. It's okay." He said, making the girl calm down with a grin. "You must be new here, huh."

"Actually, no, I'm not. I've lived her for while, but I was home schooled mostly."

"Oh cool. I'm Henry Mills by the way."

"Rosalyn, Rosalyn Gulag." The girl said as she shook Henry's hand right as the bell rang.

"Shall I show you to your next class?"

"I'd love that. Thank you." Rosalyn said before Henry and her walked away from their lockers...and Rosalyn's eyes, quickly flashed red as her grin became evil.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

She walked in beauty down the halls of her castle, with her long crimson red and black gown dragging behind on the floor. Her hair long and black with hints of crimson red throughout the midnight black hair flowed behind her as she quickly walked out of the castle doors. She looked behind her at the castle, with her crimson red eyes and smiled, revealing the fangs she was born with, before bunching up her gown in front and back and began to run through the Enchanted Forest, away from her home.

Once she made it to a quaint little village, she let her gown flow to the ground, and began to walk around with a closed mouth smile on her face. She didn't want anyone knowing who she really was, and if anyone found out, she'd be dead with a steak to the heart **(I don't know if that's the right spelling for the kind of steak I am talking about. Sorry)**. That's right, she was the vampiress. A princess of all the vampires that roamed around the village...even though she was the only one along with her father who was more evil than she'd ever be.

"Excuse, ma'am?" A male voice spoke from behind her, making her spin around and see a handsome young man, who looked no more than 15, and wore a fancy prince's knight suit, made of gold. His brown hair and hazel eyes captivated the young vampire as she stared at him.

"Are you lost?" The nice man asked her.

"Uh...yeah. I've never been to the village in a long time. So, I thought I'd come visit. But now I see it has changed a lot since then." The girl said.

"Well then, let me show you around." The man said.

"Thank you." She said as she began to walk side-by-side with the young man.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Emma Swan (AKA The Savior) was looking through the old empty storybooks that Henry had found with Regina, looking to see if anything new appeared in any of them. But so far nothing.

"I thought we already put Isaac away for good!" Regina Mills (AKA the Evil Queen) said as she threw another book on the floor.

"We did. But we need to keep looking. I just want to make sure that we didn't miss any..." Emma began before noticing a picture of two kids at the beginning of a book she just opened. One had long raven black hair with hints of crimson red throughout it, and deathly pale skin with crimson red eyes. She wore a midnight black and crimson red gown, with the sleeves stopping at a point on the back of her hands. She didn't look familiar, but the boy did.

"Regina, I found something." Emma called over, making Regina walk over to her and look inside the book.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"I don't know." Emma began. "But look at the boy."

Regina looked closer at the picture in the book, and once she realized who it was...her eyes grew wide.

XXXXXXXXX

David (AKA Prince Charming) was watching over his baby boy as Mary Margaret (AKA Snow White) made was making dinner, when Henry walked in.

"Hey, is it okay if I have a friend come over?" He asked.

"Sure, Henry. Who is it?" Mary asked. And as if on cue, Rosalyn walked in.

"Her. This is Rosalyn Gulag." Henry answered, getting David to look up and smile at Henry's new friend.

"Hi, sweetie. It's nice to meet." Mary said, with a smile. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure. That smells great." Rosalyn answered with a smile of her own.

"Let us know when it's ready. We're going to go work on our homework." Henry said before going up the stairs with Rosalyn following behind.

David stood up from his post and walked up to his wife. "She seems nice." He said.

"She sure does. But I can't help but feel like I've met her somewhere."

"Snow, she's only 14. I doubt you've seen her before." David said as Emma and Regina barged in.

"Mom, dad, Regina and I found something in one of the empty books Henry found." Emma said.

"What is it?" Mary asked as she took the pot off of the hot stoff, and onto one that wasn't hot.

"You know how Henry isn't from magic?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" David asked, as Emma opened up to the first page of the book she found, making Mary and David look and see, who think to be, Henry with a girl.

"Is that...?" Mary began to ask.

"We think it could be Henry." Emma said. "But we can't be sure."

"I can't believe it. Not only is Henry the new author, but he also came from magic as well." David said.

"He might even be a prince, like you, Charming." Regina said.

Mary was the only one still staring at the picture in the book. She recognized the girl. She had just met her not that long ago. "Emma, do you know who that girl is?" She asked as she pointed towards the girl Henry was next to, making Emma look at the girl in the photo.

"No. But she might be here in Storybrooke." Emma answered.

"Oh, she is." Mary said, as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something fishy...or wicked...was starting to come into play there in Storybrooke, and Mary was going to get to the bottom of it, if it was the last thing she did.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Rosalyn's Pain

**Rosalyn's Pain**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

The Vampiress walked with the young man of royal decent while being intrigued. He was so fascinating to her and she couldn't help but feel a connection to him. He was so sweet and...charming.

"Excuse me, but I lost my manners." The boy began after a while of talking about his family and what not. "What is your name?" He asked, catching the young vampire off guard and making her question what she was supposed to say. If she said her full name, he would kill her in a heartbeat! But if she gave just her first name, she'd be in the clear. Besides, she was mainly known for her last name. No one knew her first name.

"Rosalyn." She responded with a smile. "What about you? What's your name?"

The young man stared at the young vampire and into her crimson red eyes as they stopped by a cherry blossom tree. The pink buds looked beautiful in the half-dusk light of the sun setting. Which made the place the perfect spot for a first date.

"I am the next generation Prince Charming. All though I never have met my father." He began.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Rosalyn said as she placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at her and smiled before saying: "It's fine." He then looked at her in the eyes again, and added: "You can call me Henry."

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Henry was focused on his homework, while Rosalyn was drawing a picture of someone. When Henry looked up, he saw her drawing instead of doing her homework.

"Rosalyn, what are you doing?" He began to ask. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Finished it at school when I first got it. I only came so I could help you with yours, but doesn't look like you need it." Rosalyn answered as she finished the drawing and showed it to him. "What do you think?"

Henry stared at the drawing. The boy was wearing a prince-like knight suit, and had a sword in his hand. His face looked focused, like he was getting ready to fight off a dragon or something. It looked so expertly done, like a black and white photograph.

"Whoa." Henry began. "That...that's amazing. You have a gift there, Ro." Rosalyn looked at him with curiosity plastard on her face.

"Ro?"

"Yeah." Henry began. "Don't you like having a nickname?"

That was what made it click into her head. He gave her a nickname. She never had one before. Actually, she never had a real friend before, because everyone at the school thought that she was weird. Henry was the first to speak to her and become her friend.

"Oh. Actually, yeah, I do. And thanks for the compliment." Rosalyn finally said with a light blush on her cheeks. Henry smiled his charming smile before going back to his homework.

Rosalyn turned the drawing back towards her, and as she was putting it away, she started getting this feeling in her heart. It felt warm, and fuzy, and light. What was this feeling? She had never felt this way before. It was like she was flying high in the sky while being with Henry. Why is that?

"Uh...would you excuse me? I need go make a call." She said as she grabbed her cell phone, went down the stairs, and then outside. She leaned against the wall and began typing on her phone. She had a journal on her phone, and thought that she could write what she was feeling at that moment in it. She was confused, and didn't know what to think. This was all so new to her.

 **(SONG: "Too Young" - Sabrina Carpenter)**

"How can this be possible?" She asked herself as she finished what she was typing on her phone and looked up to the beautiful sky and grinned. "How can I have a crush on Henry?"

 _Big lights, people,_

 _rushing to grow up before you know,_

 _stop signs, denied,_

 _everyone tells me I gotta go slow._

 _And it's gonna hurt sometimes,_

 _no matter what you do,_

 _but nothing can change my mind._

 _If I'm too young, to fall in love,_

 _why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _And if I'm too young, to know anything,_

 _why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

 _Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,_

 _what I'm feeling is real,_

 _cuz I'm not too young..._

Rosalyn pushed herself off of the wall and walked forward for a short while before stopping half way. She didn't want to go too far away from the house. And as she walked, she felt a tiny little rain drop fall on her hand. And when she looked over at a beautiful pink blossom tree out on the outskirts of town, she could see a scene with her and Henry sharing a moment.

 _Rain drops, deep thoughts,_

 _pictures of you and me wherever I go,_

 _laughing, running,_

 _to a place where nobody says no._

 _And it's gonna hurt sometimes,_

 _no matter what you do,_

 _but I've got fall to fly, yeah._

 _If I'm too young, to fall in love,_

 _why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _And if I'm too young, to know anything,_

 _why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

 _Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,_

 _what I'm feeling is real,_

 _cuz I'm not too young..._

She began to walk back towards the house, as her phone pinged, making her look and saw it was a text from Henry, asking if she was alright. She smiled as she replied to his text, saying yeah, she just needed some air, and that she was heading back in as they spoke.

 _And if I'm too young, to fall in love,_

 _why do you keep running through my brain?_

 _And if I'm too young, to know anything,_

 _why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

 _Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,_

 _what I'm feeling is real,_

 _cuz I'm not too young..._

 _Cuz I'm not too young, no..._

 _I'm not too young, no._

 **(End of song)**

Rosalyn took a deep breathe before walking back inside and up the stairs to Henry's place. But as she did, pain shot through her body, making her stop half-way up the stairs, and leaned her back against the wall as she grabbed her stomach, with her eyes closed. She winced in pain as she opened her eyes again, showing that they had turned a crimson red. Sweat had begun to drop down her forehead as she fell on the stairs with a scream. The pain was beginning to be too much...and this was the longest it had ever flared up.

She sat there as her eyes finally went back to blue, and the pain began to subside a little bit, when she felt someone picking her up and carrying her back into the house. When she had opened her eyes, she saw a blurry image of a boy before she blacked out from the pain.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

"Henry, what are you doing out this late?" A voice spoke, making Prince Henry and Rosalyn look over to see a black headed princess standing there with her hands clasped in her front of her and pointing down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get some fresh air. Don't tell my mom."

"Don't worry. I won't. But who is this?" The princess looked the girl up and down, like she was studying her.

"Princess Melody, this is Rosalyn."

"That is such a pretty name!" The princess known as Melody said with a smile. "I'm Princess Melody! Daughter of Queen Ariel!"

"Nice to meet you, Princess Melody." Rosalyn said with a small curtsy.

"Oh, please! Call me Melody, and there is no need for the curtsy you just did. We're friends now." Melody hugged the girl with excitement, which made Rosalyn stunned, but the moment she realized what was going on, she smiled, and hugged back.

"Friends?"

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

A red headed seashell shop owner, opened up the doors to open up her shop for the day. And once she opened the doors, she jumped with a startle, for there, standing in the shop, was Mr. Gold (AKA Rumplestiltskin/The Dark One) leaning against a display case.

"How the heck did you...?! Oh, never mind. What do you want, Mr. Gold?!" The girl asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, dearie, I have some news. News, that will shock you to the core." Mr. Gold began.

"What kind of news?" The girl asked, now intrigued by what he had to say.

"The girl you were protecting Melody from? She has arrived."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Melody's new necklace

**Melody's new necklace**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

"I'm heading out!" Melody said as she began to head outside. It had been a week since she became friends with Rosalyn, but still never found out her last name. And she could see in Henry's eyes that he seemed to really like Rosalyn. She didn't blame him, she was beautiful, and sweet. How couldn't he fall for her!

"Hold it right there, young lady." King Eric began, stopping his daughter from leaving.

"What did I do now?" Melody asked as she turned around to see her father standing in front of her mother, Queen Ariel.

"You're not in trouble, Melody." Eric began.

"Then what is it? Henry's waiting."

"Oh, you and Henry are so cute together! I will not be surprised if you two got together." Ariel said with a smile.

"Mom! Henry and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be." Melody retorted.

"Oh, don't forget..." Eric began right as Ariel came out from behind him, holding a cake that said 'Happy 15th Birthday, Melody' on it and a 1 & a 5 candles on the top.

"...you guys are both 15 now." Ariel finished with a big smile on her face **(The boy who plays Henry on the show is 14 right now but will be 15 soon, so I just made him 15. Seemed convinent to me)**.

"Oh, you guys are the best!" Melody exclaimed as she walked up to the cake and blew the candles out, wishing for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet. Like Rosalyn and Henry.

XXXXPRESNET DAYXXXX

Rosalyn opened her eyes to see Henry sitting in a chair next to the bed. His eyes were closed, meaning he was probably taking a nap. She sat up quietly and got out of the bed. She walked down the stairs and saw Mary and David sitting at the table.

Mary was the first to notice Rosalyn in the room. And when David saw the look on Mary's face, he looked and saw Rosalyn as well.

"Rosalyn, are you okay? You were out for quite a while." David asked as he stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"I'm fine. I've felt pain before. It comes and goes through time." Rosalyn responded. "But that was the longest it ever stayed."

"Oh...was it...?" Mary began, stopping when she realized David was in the room.

"No. It wasn't that. It was a different kind of pain. I've been getting it ever since I moved here 4 years ago." Rosalyn answered before she smelled the food on the counter. She looked over and saw the food on a plate seperate from plate with the full thing on it.

"That's for you." Mary said, making Rosalyn look at Mary and smile.

"Thanks." She said before walking over to it, grabbed, and sat the table with Mary and began to eat. David had sat back down next to his wife, and watched as the young girl ate her food.

"So, how did you and our Henry meet?" Mary asked.

"We met at the beginning of the day today. I went to my locker to get something, when he just said hello to me, and one thing lead to another...and then boom. We were friends." Rosalyn replied before she took another bite of her food.

"Oh, that's sweet." Mary said.

"Yeah. Henry's a sweet kid." Rosalyn replied with a smile.

"Grandma! Have you seen Rosalyn!?" Henry called from upstairs. Rosalyn looked up to the balcony area, and saw Henry looking down at them.

"I'm right here, Henry! I'm alright!" She called to him.

"Thank God!" Henry said before he went down the stairs to have some dinner himself.

"Rosalyn was just telling us how you two became friends." David said.

"Oh, was she now." Henry said as he winked at Rosalyn.

"Yeah." Mary added with a smile. But it soon faded when she saw Rosalyn's eyes flicker red and then back to blue, making her gasp quietly.

"So, did my moms find anything else in those books?" Henry asked as he sat down next to Rosalyn with his food.

"Moms?" Rosalyn asked, confused.

"Regina Mills is his adopted mother, but his real mother is our daughter, Emma Swan." David explained, making Rosalyn almost do a classic spit take after hearing Emma's name.

"The Savior is his real mom!?" Rosalyn asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?" Henry asked before taking a bite of his food.

"No! I only have been here for 4 years, and I still don't know much!"

"Well, now you know." Henry grinned at his friend, making her blush quite a little. But with her fair skin color, it was basically easy to see it. Thankfully no one did.

"Anyway, did they?" Henry got back on topic as he continued to eat along with Rosalyn.

"Actually, Henry, they did." David began.

"David, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Mary asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Sure." David replied as they walked outside of the house, and closed the door behind them...but not locking it. "What is it, Snow?"

"Rosalyn is the girl from the book with Henry."

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's true! I saw Rosalyn's eyes flicker red and back! She's the princess from that book." David thought about his next come back, when his mind decided to take a fart and not work.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm possitive!"

"Okay, but I doubt..." David asked.

"Her mother was Marilee Gulag, and her father Trenton Gulag. Her mother was killed by vampire hunters before Rosalyn's 4th birthday." Mary continued to explain.

"Wait...did you say vampire hunters?"

"Yeah." Mary answered. "David...Rosalyn Gulag is the Vampire Princess from the Enchanted Forest."

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Melody ran up to her friends who were waiting by the same cherry blossom tree where she first met Rosalyn at. Her black hair in her regular ponytail flew behind her as she ran.

When Henry saw her, he smiled, making Rosalyn look and smile as well when she saw Melody running towards them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My mom and dad surprised me with a birthday cake." Melody said when she made it up to them. And was surprised when Henry handed her a present with a red bow on it. "Now you surprised me with a present. Thanks!" Melody said as she took the small box from his hands and began to open it up.

Once it was completely opened, she saw two gold dangle ear-rings, in the shape of seashells, like the locket she was wearing around her neck. The one she got from her grandfather when she was a baby.

"Oh, Henry...they're beautiful, thank you!" Melody said as she began to them in her ears right away.

"I know your mom's story, and knew you are part mermaid pretty much. So I figured..."

"They're perfect." Melody said as she looked at Rosalyn and saw the look on her face. "Oh, you didn't know!"

"No, I'm sorry. You never told me your birthday would be today." Rosalyn said.

"It's fine. I forgot to tell you, and you really didn't need to get me anything." Melody responded. "That goes for you too, Henry."

"Well, I want to. And I know just the thing." Rosalyn responded before swiftly moving her hands in a circle, activating a dark cloud. And when she was done, a beautiful red seashell necklace, on a little shorter of a chain than the necklace she was wearing was in her hands.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Melody asked, Henry was shocked himself. But he didn't show his surprise physically.

"I get it from my mom's side. She was a sorceress." Rosalyn said as she put the necklace around Melody's neck. She stood in front of Melody, and noticed it was 5 feet shorter than her locket, and smiled. That was what she was going for.

"Rosie, this is beautiful. And it's the color of what my fin would be if I was still a mermaid!" Melody exclaimed.

"What if you could be?" Rosalyn said, confusing Melody and Henry. "That necklace is magical. It knows who you are and who your mom is. So, now whenever you go for a swim...your fin will come back." Melody's eyes widened and her smile grew from ear to ear.

"Oh, my; God! Thank you!" Melody exclaimed as she hugged Rosalyn once again, only to hear her mom scream behind her and making her pull away and turn around.

"Melody, Henry, get away from that girl!" Ariel yelled.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

"How could she be here?" Ariel asked the Dark One.

"Now, that I don't know. I have just gotten her sent recently, but it feels like she has been here for 4 years." Mr. Gold answered as he walked around the seashell shop.

"Melody can't go anywhere near that girl. If she does...she might die." Ariel walked towards the staff enterance door, and opened it. And there, sitting in a chair, was Melody, with her black hair up in the same ponytail that she always has, and in her hand, the necklace she got from Rosalyn, back in the Enchanted Forest.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Melody meets Rosalyn again

**Melody meets Rosalyn...again**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

"Mom! What's wrong?" Melody asked as Ariel pushed Melody and Henry behind her.

"She's evil!" Ariel said.

"What are you talking about, Queen Ariel?" Henry asked.

"Don't you guys know who she is?! She's the daughter of Trenton Gulag, the most vicious vampire in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait...Gulag?" Henry looked at Rosalyn, with surprise on his face now. But there was still something in his eyes that Rosalyn didn't recognize.

"That's right." Rosalyn said, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "My full name is Rosalyn Luna Gulag, otherwise known as..." Rosalyn paused for a moment as a tear fell down her face. "...Vampiress Gulag."

"I warn you, you monster! Stay away from my daughter!"

Rosalyn picked up her skirt and ran away from the area, with Henry wanting to run after her, but was stopped by Ariel.

Rosalyn was crying as she ran through the forest, heading home. She had finally gotten friends, and now...she was alone again.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

"Wait...my friend from back in the Enchanted Forest, the one you told me to stay away from, is back?" Melody asked her mom.

"Yes, sweetie. Now, I need you to be careful. If you see her, stay away from her and be careful."

"No. Mom, she was nice and wasn't evil at all. She was nothing like her father! If I see her, I'm going to be her friend again, and you can't stop me." Melody retorted before walking out of the shop all together.

"Looks like you have a problem on your hands, dearie." Mr. Gold said, with an evil grin plastard on his face.

Ariel had watched as her daughter disappeared out of her sight, with a worried expression on her face. What was she going to do? Vampiress Gulag was going to destroy her daughter and there was nothing she could do...or was there?

XXXXXXXX

Henry was sitting on a bench by the local diner in Storybrooke the next day after school, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it said 'Melody', making him answer it right away.

"Hey, Melody. What's up?"

"My mom found out Rosalyn is back. We have to find her and protect her." Melody said on the other end before realizing he was 5 feet away.

"Great! I bet Mr. Gold told her about Rosalyn. He is always trying to ruin things." Henry said as he looked over and chuckled a little as he hung up with Melody and stood up from the bench as Melody walked over to him.

"He was, and if he and my mom get ahold of her, we might as well say goodbye to her." Melody mentioned.

"We can't let that happen."

"No...we cannot." Melody retorted as she touched the necklace she was looking at earlier.

"You still have the necklace she gave you?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, she did pretty much make it for me. The least I can do is wear it." Melody said with her usual perky smile.

Henry smiled as he and Melody sat down on the bench in front of the diner, when Rosalyn walked out of the diner and saw Henry.

"Henry?" She said, making Henry look behind him and see Rosalyn standing there.

"Ro! Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to get home." He asked as he stood up.

"My dad called me, saying it was alright to stay out later." Rosalyn answered, but Henry could tell that she was lying.

"He didn't call, did he?"

"No." Rosalyn sighed. "My dad is on a business trip right now. So I basically am living on my own at the moment."

"Is that why you were in there?"

"Yeah. Dinner." Rosalyn looked at the black haired girl, and smiled. "Hi." She said, making Melody look up and then stand up with a shock expression. "I'm..."

"Rosie?" Rosalyn looked at Melody confused...until she saw her necklace, and memories flooded through her brain. Well, not the bad ones, just the good. After a while, she looked up at Melody's face, and smiled.

"Melody. It's been a while." Rosalyn said. Henry looked confused at first, but was smiling anyway.

"I can't believe its you!" Melody said as she hugged Rosalyn with excitement.

"Same with you!" Rosalyn said in between laughs. Melody was always so hyper at times, and that was what she loved about Melody.

"Uh, Melody...you always called Rosalyn from the Enchanted Forest Rosie. Why are you calling...?" Henry began before Rosalyn pulled away and showed Henry her eyes. They had turned red, and this time...they were staying.

Henry almost jumped from the shocking news, but soon...he remembered. "Ro, it really is you!"

"Now we have to protect you." Melody said.

"Why?" Rosalyn asked as she made her nails go a tiny bit longer than they were.

"My mom was warned that you were here finally, and is probably planning on doing something terrible." Melody warned.

"So? I can't die! You know this! I'm a vampire." Rosalyn said, before remembering: "unless I'm stabbed in the heart. Damn it, forgot about that."

"So, we have to make sure you stay safe." Melody smiled. "And I bet Henry would do anything to keep you safe."

"Melody!" Henry said, and Rosalyn could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Then it was clear. That was why she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he was near...she was in love with him, even back in the Enchanted Forest.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn sat in her room of her castle, not daring to leave. For she had no friends anymore, and the one who had made that possible, was a red haired queen. She was mad at her for that, but she wasn't going to get revenge. She wasn't evil. She was warm hearted, and loved life. But she would have loved it more if she still had her friends.

She stood up from her desk and walked out onto her balcony. She leaned against the railing of the balcony, and looked up at the full moon. She thought back to when she would hang out with Melody and Henry. She had a blast hanging with them. And she missed them.

"Rosalyn!" A voice called up to her. She looked down, and who she saw, made her shocked.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Rosalyn asked.

"I wanted to see you again!" Henry said, with a smile.

"But...you know who and what I am. Why bother with me?"

"Ro, I don't care who you are or what you are! I just care about you!" Those words touched Rosalyn's heart, and she smiled again. "Now come on! Let's hang out!"

Rosalyn nodded as she jumped off her balcony, and landed on her feet in front of Henry. But she lost her balance and fell on top of him. She sat up and stared at him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I lost my..."

"Don't be." Henry smiled at her as they stared deeply into each other's eyes, not wanting to break the connection they were feeling with this contact. But it had to end soon. They sat up together and then stood up. And before you knew it, they began to walk away from Rosalyn's castle, and headed to the spot where they became friends...the cherry blossom tree.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

"Emma?" Ariel asked as she walked into the police station, and getting Emma and David's attention.

"Ariel, hey. What's up?" Emma asked as she walked up to the princess of the sea.

"I heard about the book you found. The one with Henry and a princess that you never heard of before. Can I see it?" Ariel asked.

"Uh...sure." Emma walked up to her desk and opened it up a drawer, revealing a black binded book. It looked different from the other empty books from the library where Henry had found them. She took it out of the drawer and placed it on an empty table and opened it up to the first page with Henry and the girl.

Ariel looked at the photo and sighed. "Stear clear of this girl." She said.

"We don't know who she is though." David said, but Emma could tell he was lying.

"Dad, who is it?" Emma asked.

David sighed, and was about to say who it was when Henry walked in with Rosalyn and Melody.

"Mom? What the heck are you doing here!?" Melody said when she saw Ariel standing there.

"Melody, I came to..."

"Warn her about me?" Rosalyn spoke up as she walked up in front of Melody.

"You."

"Uh, mom, I got your text. You said you found..." Henry began before he looked at the opened book and sighed.

"Yes. Uh, do you know who this girl is?" Emma asked as she pointed to the girl in the photograph.

"Actually, yes I do. She was my girlfriend in the Enchanted Forest." Henry said.

"I had a feeling that was you in this picture." Emma said. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Rosalyn Gulag." Rosalyn added. "But she was known to the red headed queen Ariel, Vampiress Gulag."

"You, stay away from my daughter!" Ariel said as she grabbed Melody and put her behind her.

"Mom!"

"No, let her be afraid. Because she is the reason why I turned evil." Rosalyn said as she grinned, showing that her fangs had appeared.

"Now, Ro, calm down."

"Stay out of this, Henry!" Rosalyn said as she swiped her hand, making her vampire powers kick in and hit the boy she fell for. Henry flew into a wall, and slid to the floor.

"Henry!" Emma ran up to her son and helped him stand up. That was when Rosalyn woke up from her evil state and looked at everyone. The looks she got from them were the same she got back in the Enchanted Forest. They were all of fear. Fear towards her for what and who she was. All of them had fear on their faces. All except...

Henry stared at Rosalyn for a long while, before she bolted. "Rosalyn, wait!" He called as he ran after her.

"Henry!" Emma called.

Rosalyn ran out the door of the police office, and stopped in the middle of the street as Henry followed her.

"Rosalyn, stop!"

"Stay away from me, Henry! I'm dangerous!" Rosalyn said before darting for the forest.

"No, Rosalyn!" Henry tried to get her to come back, but it was no use, she was far gone.

"Henry, are you alright?" Ariel asked as she ran outside with Melody, David, and Emma.

"I'm fine." Henry said as he backed away from the queen who started it all.

"Henry!" Emma stated, sounding disappointed in him from swatting away Ariel. "I'm sorry, he's normally not like this." 

"I'm like this with her! She's the reason Rosalyn ran away!" Henry yelled. "And I'm going to try to get her back."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Defying Gravity & No Good Deed

**Defying Gravity & No Good Deed**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn and Henry sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, laughing and talking, just getting to know each other without Melody or anyone else to disturb them.

"So, sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese?" Henry asked.

"Yep." Rosalyn responded with a smile.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, being the vampiress of the world, you need to know all the languages of the world."

"Oh, really? How do you hello in Japanese?"

"Kon'nichiwa."

"Thank you?"

"Arigotō"

"How about French? How would you say 'I love you' in French?"

"Oh, that would be...je t'aime." Rosalyn looked at Henry and then it hit her. "Oh, wait..."

Henry chuckled before he put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I have ever since we met."

"But..." Rosalyn began as they started to lean in. "...what about what I am?"

"I already told you..." Henry began. "...I don't care." He finished before they shared their first kiss.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn ran through the forest as fast as her legs could take her, away from everyone. She couldn't be near them anymore. Not now, since her powers just came to play and her eyes changed to red permanantly. Her vampire nature had finally come out, and she had hurt Henry, the only person who was willing to be her friend. She could never forgive herself for that.

She stopped when she reached an old castle that was in the middle of nowhere. It was big and black...and Rosalyn remembered it as her old home back in the Enchanted Forest, when she was the vampire princess of the land. Her medium length black hair softly blew in the breeze that came, and she smiled. She was alone again. No father, no family...no Henry. And she was for once happy to be alone.

 **(SONG: "Defying Gravity" SOLO - Idina Menzel - Wicked)**

She opened her evil red eyes, grinning evilly as she slowly walked up to the front door of the castle, and walked in.

 _Something has changed within me, something is not the same,_

 _I'm through with playing by, the rules of someone else's game,_

 _too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep,_

 _it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap!_

 _It's time to try, Defying Gravity,_

 _I think I'll try, Defying Gravity,_

 _kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity,_

 _and they can't pull me down._

Rosalyn's hair grew to the point where it was passed her butt now, with the crimson red tint still present. Her evil roots were finally showing through.

 _I'm through accepting limits, cuz someone says they're so,_

 _some things I cannot change, but until I try I'll never know,_

 _so long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost,_

 _well if that's love, it comes at, much to high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy, Defying Gravity,_

 _kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity,_

 _I think I'll try, Defying Gravity,_

 _and they won't bring me down!_

Just then, Rosalyn walked up the stairs as she got a vision of what her life will be like soon enough, for she had planned to go mideval on Storybrooke's ass and make it happen. She walked into her old room, as her school uniform changed into the gown she wore back in the Enchanted Forest, when she first met Prince Henry.

 _Unlimited...my future is...unlimited,_

 _and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know,_

 _it sounds truly crazy, and true, the visions hazy,_

 _but I swear, someday I'll be, flying so HIGH!_

 _(I'm Defying Gravity)_

 _Kiss me goodBYE!_

 _(I'm Defying Gravity)_

 _So if they care to find me, look to the western sky,_

 _as someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly,_

 _I'm Defying Gravity, and they won't bring me down,_

 _bring me down, bring me down!_

 _AHHHHHH!_

Rosalyn looked out at the view on her balcony, with her new look and waited, for the hour to come, when she would go back to Storybrooke, to destroy it.

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad. Vampiress Gulag has woken up and will most likely be wanting to destroy Storybrooke." Mary said when Emma and Henry told them what had happened.

"Would you guys stop calling her that?! Her name is Rosalyn!" Henry said, almost about to break from everyone treating her like yesterday's trash.

"I'm sorry to say this, Henry. But that is who she is. Vampiress Gulag is vicious, and evil, and will stop at nothing to take control of a kingdom. So I suggest you stay away from her." Ariel said, with Melody shaking her head.

"Mom, shut up! Can't you tell that Henry likes her?!" Melody yelled.

"Henry, is this true?" Regina asked, leaving Henry to just nod his head yes. He did have a crush on her, around the same time she found she had a crush on him. It was almost like the prince inside of him was coming out and telling him that Rosalyn Gulag was the girl he was meant to be with. But everyone was telling him otherwise.

"Henry! You shouldn't like her. She's evil!"

"Does look like I care about whatever it is you have to say, Queen Ariel!?" Henry snapped. "I don't care what she is or who she is! I care about what's on the inside. And if you would have taken the time to see the goodness in her heart, you wouldn't be thinking she was evil right now!"

"Henry..." Emma was shocked to hear the venom in her son's voice. It was like it wasn't Henry talking, but a demon inside of him.

Henry grabbed his jacket and left the building, slamming the door behind him, with everyone standing there in shock.

"He's right." Ariel began. "I was judging a book by its cover my whole life. I guess I just didn't like her and wished she'd die...because I thought she'd put my kingdom in danger."

"But instead she's putting Storybrooke in danger." Emma said with her arms crossed over her chest. Melody watched as the grown-ups came up with a plan to...bring the Rosalyn that Henry fell for back. This actually surprised Melody when she saw her mom chipping in ideas. She guessed that her mom was starting to see the bigger picture and wanted to see Henry happy once again.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

"Henry, NO!" A voice called out, making Henry and Rosalyn pull away from their first kiss and look to see Ariel standing there in shock.

"I thought I chased you away!" She said as she pulled Henry away from her.

"Queen Ariel, please! You are not my mother!" Henry said.

"No, it's alright, Henry. Let her fear me. For because I am about to release a big can of hell on her ass." Rosalyn said with her evil smirk on her face, which kind of scared Henry a little bit. And Rosalyn might not have wanted to get revenge on Queen Ariel, but she just had to show her face again, which caused Rosalyn's vampire nature to surface.

She took several steps back before releasing her vampire powers and having them head for Queen Ariel. But Henry stepped in front of them, and got the blow instead, making Rosalyn scream as she ran over to Henry, only to be stopped by Ariel as she held his limp body in her arms.

"No...no...what have I done?" Rosalyn couldn't help but run away and that was when she vowed never to leave her castle ever again.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Henry sighed as she stood up from the bench and began to walk to the diner for dinner. He didn't want to go back to his grandparents' place, afraid he'd be reprimanded and he thought that Ariel was still there.

So, he figured with the money he had, he could get some dinner at the diner across the way. He began to cross the street, when...BAM!

A car had come out of nowhere and hit him head on. There was a scream when it happened, which triggered Emma since their place was right there, and when she saw Henry lying on the ground not moving, she freaked. She ran up to her son and knelt down beside him with the others following behind.

"Henry!" She called, but he wouldn't answer. He was out cold. "Someone call 911!" She yelled as she turned his face to look at her. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She couldn't lose her son. Not now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rosalyn watched in her crystal ball, as Henry was being taken to the hospital. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Henry being hit by a car that came out of nowhere practically. It was almost as if this happened before, only last time it was caused by her and they had already shared their first kiss.

 **(SONG: "No Good Deed" - Wicked)**

"HENRY!" She screamed his name as the ball went dark, glowing a tiny bit as she opened up a spell book that was handed down to her from her mother before she was defeated many years ago.

 _Eleka nahmen, nahmen, ah tum, ah tum, eleka nahmen. (x2)_

 _Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain,_

 _when the treat him let him feel no pain!_

 _Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him,_

 _let him never die, let him never die!_

 _Eleka nahmen, nahmen, ah tum, ah tum, eleka nahmen._

 _Eleka nahmen, nahmen, ah tum, ah tum, eleka...eleka...UHG!_

She through the book to the floor out of frustration and had let the ball go dull with no glow once so ever.

 _What good is this chanting, I don't even know what I'm reading,_

 _I don't even know what trick I ought to try,_

 _oh, Henry, where are you, already dead of bleeding,_

 _one more disaster I can add to my generous, supply!_

 _No Good Deed goes unpunished,_

 _no act of charity goes unresented,_

 _No Good Deed goes unpunished,_

 _that's my new creed._

 _My road of good intentions lead where such roads always lead,_

 _No Good Deed, goes unpunished!_

Rosalyn walked out to her balcony and stared at all the trees in the forest she was in, and began remembering everyone she met who accepted her for what/who she was.

 _Melody...Mary Margaret...Henry...HENRY!_

 _One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention,_

 _was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention,_

 _is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye,_

 _if that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!_

 _No Good Deed goes unpunished,_

 _all helpful urges should be circumvented,_

 _No Good Deed goes unpunished,_

 _sure I meant well, well look at what well-meant did!_

 _Alright, enough! So be it, so be it then..._

 _Let Storybrooke be agreed,_

 _I'm wicked through and through since I cannot succeed,_

 _Henry, saving you,_

 _I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do, again,_

 _ever again!_

 _No Good Deed, will I do...AGAIN!_

 **(End of song)**

Rosalyn walked back into her room, and closed the doors to her balcony, for she felt like it was time to destroy Storybrooke, once and for all.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. True Love's Kiss

**True Love's Kiss**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Henry woke up and when he saw Ariel sitting next to him, he quickly sat up and looked around. If you didn't know, he was looking for Rosalyn. He needed to tell her it wasn't her fault that he got hurt by her powers. He wanted to tell her that he didn't care.

"Where's Rosalyn?" He asked, with a monotone look to his face.

"She ran off. But you shouldn't be wanting to find her. She's..." Ariel began before Henry turned his head towards her, scaring her the moment she saw his brown eyes...flash red.

"I don't care! I love her!" Henry yelled as she stood up and ran away, at the speed of light.

Ariel watched as Henry ran away with such speed and agility. It was as if... "No...she didn't...did she?"

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Emma, Melody, Ariel, Mary, Regina, and David, were in Henry's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. The doctor said that he was fine, just in a slight coma. So he wasn't dead. And it looked like Rosalyn's spell worked a little bit, because he didn't lose any blood and none of his bones were broken. Emma was wondering how that was possible. But at the moment, she was just a happy that he was alive.

"Come on, Henry. Rosie needs you!" Melody said with worry in her voice.

"I should have never reprimanded him about her." Ariel began. "He really did love her...and he still does."

"Yeah." Regina said. "I mean, she did seem like a nice girl."

"Rosalyn Gulag was a nice girl! She was nothing like her father!" Melody yelled before running out of the room.

"Melody, wait!" Ariel called out as she ran after her daughter. Emma and the rest of them decided to follow and try to get Melody to understand what they were going to do.

But once they left, black and red smoke swirled in the corner of the room, and when it cleared...Rosalyn stood in it's place. She walked up to Henry and sighed.

"This is all my fault. If I never had moved here, than none of this would have happened." She said to herself. She looked at Henry's face and planted a kiss on his forehead. She took his hand into hers, making a soft glow eminate from the touch. And once it died down, Rosalyn vanished in a puff of smoke.

Henry opened his eyes the moment a nurse walked in. She saw he was awake, and called for a doctor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody sat on the park bench Henry was sitting on before, and just thought back to the days when her mother wouldn't reprimand her about swimming in the ocean. That was when it hit her. She needed to leave Storybrooke for a while. So she got up off the bench and ran towards the ocean.

She stopped at the edge of the dock, and stared at the water. Her second home, and the place where she could get away from her mother if she needed to for a short while. She took a deep breathe before diving into the water, hearing her mother call her name a bit too late.

Once Melody hit the water, her clothes changed, to the green seashell bra she found out that she wore as a mermaid now a days, and her legs fused together, creating her red mermaid fin. She took her black hair out of its ponytail, putting the hair tie around her wrist, and began swimming around in the water.

"Damn it! She's gone!" Regina yelled.

"She's half-mermaid like me! And she had gotten this necklace from someone that can change her back into a mermaid whenever she goes for a swim in the lake. So she's fine." Ariel said.

Just then, Emma's phone rang, making her answer it. "Swan." Emma said into her phone.

"Miss Swan, someone would like to talk to you." A nurse said on the phone before hearing her hand the phone over to someone, and then...

"Mom?" It was Henry's voice. Emma almost passed out when she heard his voice. He was awake and alright.

"Henry?!" She said, making everyone look at her with surprise.

"Yeah, mom. It's me. I'm alright." Henry said on the other end.

"Oh, thank God!" Emma was feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. Happy tears obviously. Her son was okay, and she couldn't help but smile and want to cry.

"We'll be right there, okay, Henry."

"They're letting me leave right now." Henry said, making Emma look shocked.

"What? Why?"

"That checked me over, and apparently, I'm more than alright." Henry said. You could hear him getting off of the bed. "I'll see you guys at the house. Just as long as Ariel isn't there. I'm still mad at her."

"Alright. We'll see you there." Emma said before hanging up the phone and looking at everyone. "Henry's be let out of the hospital already."

"What? How is that possible?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure. But he said he'll see us at the house...Ariel, I think it might be best if you go and tell Melody that Henry's awake."

"He doesn't want me there. I get it. I wouldn't want me there if I was him as well. I'll go get Melody." Ariel said before running over to the dock and the diving into the water, getting her green fin and purple seashell bra back as she swam through the ocean, looking for her daughter.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn sat outside on her balcony, when she heard a knock on the door. Her dad wasn't going to go get it, because he was resting. So, she got up from her balcony and jumped off the edge, landing behind the person, and making a black bow and arrow, aiming it at their back.

"Who goes there?!" She yelled, making the boy turn around, and making Rosalyn shocked. She made the bow and arrow disappear, and just stared at him. "Henry...I-I thought..."

"It's fine. I thought you did." Henry said as he walked closer to her. "But I'm alright. I've been alright." Rosalyn noticed his eye color had quickly flashed to red and back.

"I don't remember biting you. Why did your eyes...?"

"Flash red? I think you nicked my lip when we kissed with one of your fangs."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

 **(SONG: "As Long as You're Mine" - Wicked)**

Rosalyn saw the love in his eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Which also made him smile. It was in this moment, that they knew nothing could tear them apart again.

 _ROSALYN: Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing, you're with me tonight, my wildest dreamings, could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline, and if it turns out, its over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine._

 _HENRY: Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you got me seeing, through different eyes, somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell!_

 _BOTH: Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time_

 _HENRY: say there's no future, for us as a pair_

 _BOTH: And though, I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight, until it is through, and know I'll be here, holding you, as long as you're mine._

HENRY: What is it?

ROSALYN: It's just...for the first time...I feel...wicked.

 **(End of song)**

Henry smiled at Rosalyn before they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Henry was at the house, perfectly fine. He was sitting on his bed upstairs, thinking about Rosalyn and the Enchanted Forest. They were finally together back then, but now, in the present, people were trying to keep them apart.

That was when the ground began to shake, and the lights went out. Everyone that was in the Charming household ran outside, only to see black magic fly around the small little town. And in the center of it all, was Rosalyn, with her arms up in the air, and hair and gown blowing in the breeze of it all.

Henry began to run closer to her, and hid behind another building, as Melody ran up from behind him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She yelled over the noise before letting go. "Now what's going on with Rosie?!"

"I'm not sure!" Henry yelled back as he went back to looking at Rosalyn using her vampire magic.

Rosalyn began to laugh maniatically, as her magic began ruining Storybrooke. Henry was hiding behind a building with Melody.

"This isn't her, Henry!" Melody yelled over the whirling wind of Rosalyn's powers.

"I know!" Henry yelled back. "We need to find away to get the old Rosalyn back!"

"But how!?" Even Henry was curious on how they were going to get the sweet Rosalyn back.

"I wish I knew!"

"Well, there is always True Love's Kiss!" That was when the lightbulb in Henry's head went off.

"True Love's Kiss. Melody, you're a geneous!" Henry said before he decided to run out of hiding.

"No! Henry, what are you doing!?"

"I'm getting my crush back!" Henry yelled his answer as he ran towards Rosalyn. Luckily her back was too him, so she didn't know he was coming until he spun her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Rosalyn's eyes widened by this action. She didn't know how to handle it. But before you knew it, she closed her eyes, and kissed him back, making all the destruction that was happening die down, and her powers fade away, as she put her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. And with that simple kiss, Rosalyn was back.

Her hair shrunk back to being medium length with the crimson red low-lights and completely black, and her outfit changed from her vampire princess gown, to a beautiful dress that looked a little like Elsa's, only with the colors black and red, and no cape coming off of it.

Melody came out of hiding, and saw them kissing. And once she did, she smiled, for she saw the Rosalyn she met earlier in the week. Ariel walked out of her shop, and saw the scene as well, along with Emma, Regina, and the rest of Henry's family.

After a while, Henry and Rosalyn pulled away from the kiss...and when she opened her eyes, they were their beautiful royal blue color again.

"Rosalyn? Are you back?" Henry asked, making Rosalyn grin. Her fangs were still there, making Henry's face fall.

"You tell me, Henry." She finally said, in the tone that Henry heard when he first met her, making him look up at her.

"You are back!"

"I never left. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ro. You've been forgiven." Henry said before they shared another passionate kiss.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **It's not done yet. I need help with the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. God bless!**


	7. Another Vampire in Storybrooke?

**Another Vampire in Storybrooke?**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

"Vam...I mean, Rosalyn." Ariel said, making Rosalyn turn around and looked at Ariel who had walked up behind her, with Henry behind her, in the ready in case something happened. "I just want to say, I'm sorry. I was being too much of an over protective mother and never took the time to see the good in your heart. Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

Rosalyn just stared at Ariel with a stern look on her face, making it seem like she wasn't going to forgive her. Until...

Rosalyn smiled and hugged Ariel like a daughter happy to have her mother back. "Of course." She said as Ariel smiled while hugging her back.

Melody was jumping for joy excited, and everyone was safe. But nothing this good could last forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been a few weeks, and everything was just starting to settle down. Rosalyn and Henry had finally declared to their friends, and 'their' meaning Henry's friends, that they were officially a couple. Some of them were proud of Henry and Rosalyn, because they thought she was pretty cool when they first met her, but the rest of them kept asking why every time they saw them together. And Rosalyn was about to release hell on their asses if they kept asking. But thankfully Henry kept her from doing that.

One day, Rosalyn and Melody were hanging out, having some girl time since Henry was doing homework at the the moment at home. They were sitting on a park bench in front of the small diner. Rosalyn sighed happily, triggering Melody to look at her and grin suspiciously.

"What is it, Rosie?" She asked.

"Oh, Melody..." Rosalyn began.

 **(Forgive the song without music here. I felt like it would fit perfectly here for a while. Song is from Wicked and it is called "Thank Goodness". As you can tell, I only used part of the song.)**

" _I couldn't be happier/no/I couldn't be happier/though it is I admit/the tiniest bit/unlike I anticipated/but I couldn't be happier/simply couldn't be happier/_ well, not simply _/cause getting your dreams/it's strange but it seems/a little, well/complicated/there's a kind of a sort of/cost/there's a couple of things get/lost/there are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you crossed/and if that joy and/that thrill/doesn't thrill like you think/it will/_ still _/with this perfect finale/the cheers and the ballyhoo/who wouldn't be happier/so/I couldn't be happier/because happy is what happens/when all your dreams come true/well, isn't it/happy is what happens/when your dreams/come._..true."Rosalyn sang a little bit, making Melody smile.

"I'm sure Henry is just as happy as you are...what is that?" Melody said as she noticed a ring on Rosalyn's ring finger (left hand).

"Okay, before you freak out. This isn't an engagement ring." Rosalyn began.

"Are you sure? Because it damn well looks like one."

"Well, I'm sure. I mean, yeah, it does. But it's not. It's a promise ring. And I figured, I'd wear it like an engagement ring."

"Wow...I'm surprised. Normally vampires are very lone-wolf type people."

"I've never been like that." Rosalyn began. "I have always been in love with Henry, and I would love it if when we are older, if we did get married."

"Oh, I'd better be your maid of honor!" Melody yelled, making both girls laugh as their fun day continued.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn and Henry were in her room together, just hanging out (get your minds out of the gutter) when a voice boomed through the halls of the castle.

"I SMELL A HUMAN!" It had said, making Rosalyn freak out.

"Oh, God, no." She said.

"What is it?" Henry asked, right as the door swung open, making Henry stand up and turn around with Rosalyn.

"Father."

"Rosalyn, who is this human boy you have brought home with you?" Trenton Gulag, the father of Rosalyn, asked.

"This is Prince Henry...he's my boyfriend." Rosalyn answered.

"Boyfriend!?" Trenton looked shocked to hear this. But that was when he saw Henry's eyes flash red and then went back. "Oh...good girl. You turned him."

"I really didn't mean to." She mumbled, receiving a glare from her father before he closed her doors and leaving them to their own devices.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Emma was working at the police station that day. It was a slow crime day. Not much was happening, until a call came in.

The phone rang, making David answer it. "Hello?" He said. And as the person spoke, David's expression was slowly changing. "Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up and grabbed his gun and badge. "Emma, we have a murder."

"What? We hardly ever get murders in this town." Emma said as she followed her dad out to the car and drove off.

Henry watched them leave the area as he walked to the area that Rosalyn had told him she would be. He wondered it was about, but brushed it off and walked up to the bench Rosalyn and Melody were sitting on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is definitely a murder if I have ever seen one." Emma said as walked around the body on the forest floor.

"Yeah..." David began as he knelt down beside it, only to see two teeth marks on the body's neck, and saw how pale it really was. "Hey Emma, does he look extremely pale to you?"

"Yeah. But he's dead. He's supposed to be pale." Emma answered.

"I meant..." David began as he stood up from the floor. "...pale as in the blood in him as been sucked out. All of it."

Emma looked it over and again, that was when she saw the two teeth marks on his neck. "You don't think..."

"Rosalyn's playing us. She's acting all nice and warm hearted, just make us believe she is on our side now." David said.

"No...Rosalyn wouldn't do this." Emma countered.

"Rosalyn is the only vampire in Storybrooke, Emma. It has to be her!"

Emma sighed as she messed with her hair. "Alright. But we are not arresting her. All we are going to do is ask her a few questions about the victim and and see if she knows anything about it." She finally said.

"Okay." David replied, as he took a picture with his phone of the body, and then called the M.E to show up and take it away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rosalyn was laughing at something Melody had said, when she noticed Henry walking towards them.

"Henry, I thought you had homework." She said as Henry sat down next to her, across from Melody and put an arm around her.

"I finished. What you're not happy to see me?" He countered, making Rosalyn giggle a little bit before kissing his cheek.

"Of course I am." She said with a smile.

"AW...you two are just so cute!" Melody exclaimed excitedly. But her excitement went down after a while, remembering something from the Enchanted Forest.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Rosalyn asked.

"It's nothing. It's just, I remembered a wish I made on my 15th birthday back in the Enchanted Forest. And it hasn't come true." Melody replied.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Rosalyn smiled, when she saw Emma and David walking towards them. "Emma, hey!"

Melody turned around, and out of instinct, went in front of Rosalyn for protection.

"We're not here to take her away, Melody." David said.

"But we do have a few questions regarding a murder earlier today in the forest." Emma added.

"Murder? Of whom?" Rosalyn asked as she stood up and walked in front of Melody. David showed Rosalyn the photo of the man dead on the forest floor on his phone, making her sigh. "That poor man." She said.

"Did you know him?" Emma asked.

"No. But then, I hardly know anyone here." Rosalyn answered.

"Okay. Then, can you explain why he was sucked dry of blood?" David asked, making Henry go on alert and stand up to protect her too, but Rosalyn stopped him.

"He was bitten?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the only person here who can suck the blood of humans!" David countered as he began to reach for his cuffs.

"Don't bother taking out your cuffs because I'm not the one who did this!" Rosalyn yelled in defence, before remembering someone else. "But I think I know who did."

David looked at her curiously, as he stopped reaching for his cuffs. "Who?" He asked.

"The only other vampire that I know of." Rosalyn began as she sighed.

"Rosie...you don't think..." Melody began.

"I'm starting to think so now. He was on a business trip. He shouldn't be back by now."

"Ro, who killed that poor man?" Henry asked.

Rosalyn looked at everyone there, and said after she took a deep breathe: "My father...Count Trenton Gulag."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **The story idea was from BRMCscout45. Thank you for the idea, and I look forward to see what everyone else comes up with for Chapter 8. Thank you guys so much for reading. God bless!**


	8. Rosalyn's father

**Rosalyn's father**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Henry sat in a chair on Rosalyn's balcony, while Rosalyn herself was in her room. She needed to get something. Something important.

But while she was gone, Henry was in pain. He could feel the venom from Rosalyn's accidental bite on his lip coursing through his veins, like a virus that was finally taking affect. Hot sweat was dripping down his forehead as he was breathing heavily. His eyes changing to red, and was staying that color for long periods of time before going back to their normal color.

When Rosalyn walked out, she saw what was happening, and was worried. Soon, her Henry would be a bloodthirsty monster like her dad...and it was all thanks to her.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your father is behind this murder?" Emma asked. They had all went to the station with Henry, Melody, and Rosalyn following suit.

"Who else could it be?! I sure as hell didn't do that!" Rosalyn countered. "My father has been trying to change me for years. Get me from being the good little vampire he hates and make me just as evil as him!"

"I'm glad he hasn't succeeded in doing so." Henry added.

"Technically, he did. Remember a few weeks ago? I almost took down the whole town." Rosalyn reminded.

"Right."

"I find it hard to believe that we have two vampires here in Storybrooke." David said. "I mean, it doesn't seem likely."

"Oh, yeah? Well then, don't come crying to me if my father comes after you. Okay? OKAY!" Rosalyn got so fed up she shot some black magic at one of the cages in the stage, and melting the bars.

"Dad, if she says it was her father and not her, I'm going to believe her." Emma said.

"Why?!" David said.

"Because if I can trust her with my son than I can!" Henry looked at Emma and grinned a little bit, before wincing in some pain.

"Henry?!" Rosalyn said as she rushed over to him and took his hand. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He said as his eyes flashed red, then went back to normal. Rosalyn saw that and gasped quietly, but unfortunately Henry heard that. "What is it?" He whispered.

"Your eyes flashed red." She whispered back to him, with worry in her eyes and voice.

"Henry, are you feeling okay?" Emma asked as she walked up to her son and his girlfriend.

Henry looked up at Emma, as he eyes flashed red and back once more. Thankfully Emma didn't see that and just continued to be worried about him.

"I'm fine, mom." He said with a grin. But when he looked over at Rosalyn, to her, his grin seemed like he was worried about something. And Rosalyn knew exactly what he was worried about. The bite she accidentally gave him in the Enchanted Forest was starting to come into play in the present day era. Soon, he'd be a full vampire and there would be nothing they could do to change him back.

She could tell that he was afraid that if he became a vampire like her, he'd hurt someone he loved like both his moms. Rosalyn would not let that happen. She was going to find a way to keep Henry as a mortal boy, even if she died trying.

"Okay. I'll believe her too. But if I even catch a glimpse of her getting ready to bite our Henry, she's being arrested!" David yelled.

"Wow...you really think I'd bite my own boyfriend!? That is so not me!" Rosalyn said, but Emma could tell she was lying.

"Rosalyn..." Emma just had to say her name to make the young vampire crack.

"Okay. I might have...but by accident!" Rosalyn said.

"When?" David asked.

"In the Enchanted Forest...on the lip." Rosalyn answered as Henry stood up from his seat.

"So, you want to tell me you're fine now?" Emma asked Henry as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Henry sighed before showing his mom the scar on his bottom lip.

"How did you get that?" David asked.

"When Rosalyn and I kissed for the first time in the Enchanted Forest. She accidentally nicked my bottom lip and now I feel like..."

"You're turning." Melody finished for him with a sigh. "Now I have two best friends who are vampires! That is so COOL!"

"Yeah, it would be...if it didn't mean that once Henry turns, he'll be bloodthirsty like my father." Rosalyn countered as she walked away from Henry and sat on a chair away from him. "This is all my fault. I should have convinced my father into staying in New York and not moving here 4 years ago. Cuz then Henry would be alright...and my father would still be the man he was in a world without magic."

"Rosie, this isn't your fault." Melody began.

"Oh yeah? My father has been trying to ruin my life! And he can now that he has found his vampire side!" Rosalyn countered. "So you see!? It is my FAULT!" Rosalyn said as her eyes turned red and her vampire nature came back, making Melody back up a little bit.

Rosalyn shot some more of her magic at the bars of a cage again, making them melt some more and then ran out of the station at Sonic the Hedgehog speed.

"Rosalyn!" Henry was about to run after her, when fell to the ground, weak.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Henry hid in the shadows of the village he ruled. The sun was up (well, half up, half down. It was dusk), and since he had turned, he couldn't be out in it. So he stayed in the shade to keep himself from frying under the hot sun.

He looked around, with his arms crossed over his chest, and with a frown on his face as well, when he saw a cloaked figure in the crowd. He squinted a little bit, as the figure turned around to show her face to him. That was when he realized who it was.

Rosalyn looked at him with a sad expression on her face before turning around and running at the speed of light away from the area. She couldn't look at him. She was the reason why he became one of her kind. And he was more like her father: bloodthirsty and evil.

"If only there was a way to change him back." She said to herself before hiding behind a house, in the shade, as she pulled down her hood, letting her long black hair flow down her back.

"I want the old Henry back." She slid her back down the wall and sat on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Rosalyn looked up at the sky, and saw two clouds had made two figures, one was a girl and the other was a boy. _"I've always dreamed/that my life could be/like a fairytale/a perfect fantasy..."_ She watched as the clouds dispersed, making it look like the two people were being puled apart from one another. _"...but it was nothing more/than a dream."_

After seeing that, the tears came full force. She began crying into her lap, knowing that the Henry she fell in love with would not be coming back. But what she didn't know, was that she was being watched by...

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Henry stood up, still a bit weak, but he managed.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked, being the worried mother that she was.

"I'm fine." Henry said.

"Not for a long." A voice spoke, making them all look behind them, and see Mr. Gold standing there, with his pompus nature, and dark personality stained across his face.

"What do you want, Dark One?" Melody said as she got a ball of water ready to throw in her hand. Henry saw this, and was shocked to see her using this power. He had never seen it before. He didn't even think that her own mother knew she had this power.

"I'm here to see how Henry is doing...for now." Mr. Gold said, still smirking evilly.

"Leave us alone!" Henry yelled, with a voice that Emma was shocked to hear come out of him.

"He's already turning." Another voice boomed through the air, before a pale figure wearing a Count Dracula inspired outfit and red eyes glowing under the lights.

"And who are you?" David asked, grabbing his gun and getting ready to aim it when the pale skinned man just flicked his wrist, making the gun fly and break the window glass.

"I am the man you are looking for." He began. "I am Rosalyn's father...Trenton Gulag."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	9. Steak to the Heart

**Steak to the Heart**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

 ***BOLD +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn ran through the halls of her castle, trying to find someone she knew would be able to help her in her time of need. She wasn't giving up. Not yet. She was going to find a way to save her beloved Henry, and make him be mortal once again...even if it killed her.

She busted through the doors of a room that not even her father knew about. Inside, there was a little pond out on the deck outside, and a branch sticking out over the deck from the wild. And there, sitting upside down, was a little bat, resting it's little eyes.

"Molly!" Rosalyn yelled. "Wake up! I'm in desperate need of your help!"

The bat known as Molly opened her eyes and looked over at Rosalyn who was standing in the doorway of the room. This made Molly fly over to Rosalyn and land on little desk that was also in the dark room, and turned on the light, showing the room's interior now. A large black sheet bed stood in the center of the room, with red pillows and purple walls. A nightstand stood next to the bed...two nightstands actually on either side. The curtains over the opened deck door were red, black, and purple.

The color purple always reminded Rosalyn of her mother, before she passed away...thanks to a steak in the heart.

"What do you want, Ro?! I was having a pleasant dream of where I was actually human!" Molly said. Oh, didn't you know? Molly was Rosalyn's talking pet bat.

"I'm sorry, Molly! But my boyfriend Henry is in trouble! I accidentally caused him to turn into one of my kind, you know, bit him, and now he's just as evil as my father! I need to know if there is anyway to get the old Henry back!" Rosalyn answered.

"Hey! I may be a smart bat, but...!"

"Molly, I know you know how to change him back! Just tell me and I'll leave you alone to sleep for the rest of the night!" Rosalyn yelled.

Molly sighed. She was hesitating weather or not to tell her owner and best friend the way, and only way, to bring back the old Henry. She was about to tell her forget it, but that was when she saw the love in Rosalyn's eyes, and the worry. She could tell that this boy meant a lot to her.

"Alright. The way to bring back the mortal this Henry was, is..."

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn stood under the cherry blossom tree on the outskirts of town, and tried to calm herself down. Her eyes had gone back to being their beautiful ocean blue from being their crimson red. She leaned against the bark of the tree, and thought back to her friends, and Henry...mainly Henry.

She then thought about her pet bat Molly from the Enchanted Forest. And how she told her the only way to save Henry from becoming just as evil as her father.

"I never got the chance to do this back then...hopefully I can this time around." She said as she stood up and ran into the woods too look for a steak.

XXXXXXXXXX

Henry was laying in bed at the house, with hot sweat stinging his closed eyes, while Emma and Regina were being worried mothers downstairs.

"How did Rosalyn bite him!?" Regina yelled the question in frustration.

"Bite on the lip in the Enchanted Forest. It's taking its affect now!" Emma replied.

"I knew she was bad news. She has turned our Henry!" Regina was angry, you could tell by the flames forming around her hands.

"She didn't mean to, Regina. It was a total accident." Emma said, calming Regina down a little bit, which made the flames die down a little too.

"But..."

"She loves him too much to have bit him on purpose."

Regina sighed in defeat. Emma was right. Rosalyn loved Henry so much. She would never bite him on purpose. Odds were that the young vampire was out there right now, trying to find a way to bring their nice hearted Henry back to them.

"I can't believe Trenton Gulag got a way." David said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad, it's fine. We'll get him. Don't worry." Emma said.

"I hope so. Because if what he says comes true, we won't ever be able to save Henry." Emma sighed at that statement. Hopefully Rosalyn had found a way to keep Henry from turning.

But it was too late...Henry's eyes popped open, glowing red, before flying out of the house at Super Sonic speed.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn held a steak in her hand (and behind her back) as she walked towards the village. She knew Henry would be there, probably clocking someone to suck their blood.

As she walked into the village, she saw a bunch of sad faces and two of them, was Queen Ariel and Princess Melody. That was when she saw the blood on the ground. And if Melody was sad, that meant Henry...

"No..." Rosalyn backed up into the shadows, when she heard a thud on a wood, making her look over, and see the body of her Henry laying on a wooden cart with a bunch of hay around him...and a steak in his heart. "...NOOOOO!" She screamed as her dark vampire magic went around the entire village, scaring everyone there. That was when the sun had set and the moon rose up into the night sky. Rosalyn took off her cloak and walked out in to the moonlight, making everyone scream.

"What have you done to Prince Henry!?" She screamed at everyone there.

"He tried biting my daughter!" A villager shouted back. "I knew right then and there that he had been turned into a vampire and had to kill him!"

"You foolish mortal! I was about to bring him back to being normal!" Rosalyn yelled back as she threw the steak at a wall, making it stick there.

"Why should we believe anything you say!? You are the daughter of Vampire Trenton Gulag!"

"Vampiress Gulag?!" A female villager screamed, making Melody look up and see her old friend.

"That's right! And mess with my heart...you mess...with ME!" She screamed as she started using her vampire magic to destroy the village.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn was walking back to town, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and there, standing behind her, was her father, Trenton Gulag.

"Dad...welcome back." She said.

"I'm worried about you, daughter. I mean, first you meet a human boy and fall in love...and now you want to save him? After you bit him?"

"There is a way! Molly told me!"

"Molly has been dead for decades now, sweetie. And she probably lied to you about the whole thing."

"She didn't! She would never lie to me!" Rosalyn was getting fed up with her father tell her what to do. That was all he ever did! He tried real hard to get her to be like him: evil and bloodthirsty. But she was more like her mom: kind and sweet. He hated sweet and kind.

"Dear, why don't you give me those steaks and we'll leave Storybrooke! Let the town perish at the hand of a once sweet boy."

Rosalyn looked at the steaks in her hand. She had found two of them, and thought it best to take both so her father couldn't get to them. She thought about it for a long while, before taking of them into her other hand.

"Come on, Rosalyn! Give me the damn steaks!" Trenton went to smack his daughter, when...

"NO!" Rosalyn screamed back before pludging the steak, and forced into her father's heart.

"I am DONE with you telling me to be evil like you! I am DONE with YOU!" Rosalyn pushed it in deeper, and once she let go, her father fell to the forest floor, dead with a steak in the heart.

She watched as her father's body just lied there on the ground, motionless and still. She did it...she was free.

"I'm free..." She smiled with excitement, until the situation hit her once again. "Henry." She ran towards the town, with the other steak in her hand at the ready for the plan.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	10. As long as Rosalyn has Henry

**As long as Rosalyn has Henry**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXX

Rosalyn settled down, and noticed the the entire village was destroyed. Thankfully Melody and her mom escaped just in time. But the rest of the villagers were not so lucky.

She looked over at the building that had the steak stuck in the wall and walked over to it. She took it out with a force a vampire would only have if she was heartbroken or felt threatened. She looked at it, as a tear fell down her cheek. She then looked over at Henry's body in the cart. She walked up to him, and layed down next to him.

"Soon, Henry..." She began. "Soon, we'll be together." She took a deep breathe before pludging the steak into her own heart full force...killing herself, just so they could be together.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Rosalyn ran into the house were Henry lived, and saw that everyone was freaking out. "What's going on? Where's Henry?" She asked.

"He ran out of the house!" Regina yelled. "He has turned and is completely out of control now!"

Rosalyn took a deep breathe before looking at the steak in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that steak?" Emma asked.

"It's the only way to bring Henry back!" Rosalyn yelled. "But before I do this, I want to say thank you for believing in me Emma. It means a lot to me." She hugged Emma before running out of the house.

"Is she going to kill Henry?!" Mary asked.

"No..." Emma said. "...I don't think she is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody was sitting on the bench when she saw Henry stop in the center of town. "Henry!" She yelled, making him turn towards her, showing her that it wasn't the Henry she knew and loved (as a friend loved). This made Melody stand up and run around a corner, and hid.

Henry started using the power he had gotten from the bite, making them go throughout the entire city, letting them destroy it. Rosalyn ran towards him, but then stood behind a wall, with Melody by her side.

"You know, this has happened before...only reverse you with Henry!" Melody said.

"I know!" Rosalyn responded. She looked at the steak she was holding in her hand, as a tear fell down her cheek. "It's now or never. I have to get Henry back." She said to herself before running out into the opening. "Henry!"

Henry looked her way, with his eyes as red as blood. But with that loving spark he held just for her. This made another tear fall down her other cheek. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

"I love you!" She yelled at him, before pludging the steak...straight into her own heart. She fell back, landing on the ground, as her blue eyes closed for the final time, and a circle of magic went throughout the whole town. And when it hit Henry, it went up his body, and healed the scar on his bottom lip.

His eyes went back to normal and his skin went back to being slighty tan. The fangs he had formed disappeared and the magic he was using to destroy the town faded away, bringing peace back to Storybrooke.

Henry grabbed his head as he staggered back slightly. He looked up, and saw his family had come out, Melody and her mom. But what really made him realize what happened, was when he saw his true love on the ground, dead. "Rosalyn!" He yelled as he ran towards her body and knelt down by her side. He looked at her face, with worry in his eyes.

"Rosalyn!" He called again, but Rosalyn wasn't answering. She was gone. "No..." Henry let a tear fall down his cheek, as he grabbed the steak and pulled it out of her chest. Since she was a vampire, he thought that she would come back to life with the steak out of her heart now...but she never did.

He set the steak down beside him and lifted her up into his arms. He rested her head on his shoulder, as more tears began to fall out of his eyes.

Melody hung her head in sadness, as did everyone else there. The Vampiress that everyone grew to love, had sacrificed herself just to bring Henry back from the dark side. Now both vampires of Storybrooke were dead, thanks to Rosalyn.

"Rosalyn, no...why did you..." Henry began, but kept chocking on his tears. He couldn't believe that she was really gone. It felt like only yesterday that they had first met each other in school and became best friends.

" _ **Uh...hi." Henry said, making the girl look up at him and then smile.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I mean, I should have but..." She began before Henry calmed her down.**_

" _ **Relax. It's okay." He said, making the girl calm down with a grin. "You must be new here, huh."**_

" _ **Actually, no, I'm not. I've lived here for while, but I was home schooled mostly."**_

" _ **Oh cool. I'm Henry Mills by the way."**_

" _ **Rosalyn, Rosalyn Gulag." The girl said as she shook Henry's hand right as the bell rang.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

" _ **True Love's Kiss. Melody, you're a geneous!" Henry said before he decided to run out of hiding.**_

" _ **No! Henry, what are you doing!?"**_

" _ **I'm getting my crush back!" Henry yelled his answer as he ran towards Rosalyn. Luckily her back was too him, so she didn't know he was coming until he spun her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.**_

 _ **Rosalyn's eyes widened by this action. She didn't know how to handle it. But before you knew it, she closed her eyes, and kissed him back, making all the destruction that was happening die down, and her powers fade away, as she put her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. And with that simple kiss, Rosalyn was back.**_

 _ **Her hair shrunk back to being medium length with the crimson red low-lights and completely black, and her outfit changed from her vampire princess gown, to a beautiful dress that looked a little like Elsa's, only with the colors black and red, and no cape coming off of it.**_

 _ **Melody came out of hiding, and saw them kissing. And once she did, she smiled, for she saw the Rosalyn she met earlier in the week. Ariel walked out of her shop, and saw the scene as well, along with Emma, Regina, and the rest of Henry's family.**_

 _ **After a while, Henry and Rosalyn pulled away from the kiss...and when she opened her eyes, they were their beautiful royal blue color again.**_

" _ **Rosalyn? Are you back?" Henry asked, making Rosalyn grin. Her fangs were still there, making Henry's face fall.**_

" _ **You tell me, Henry." She finally said, in the tone that Henry heard when he first met her, making him look right back at her.**_

" _ **You are back!"**_

" _ **I never left. I'm sorry."**_

" _ **Don't be, Ro. You've been forgiven." Henry said before they shared another passionate kiss.**_

Henry let the tears flow out of him as he held Rosalyn's lifeless body in his arms. She wasn't going to come back, and he knew that.

But that was when...

"Henry?" A soft voice spoke, making Henry look at Rosalyn, and see that her blue eyes had opened up and her wound was gone.

"Rosalyn!" Henry said as he hugged her with all his might, and she hugged him right back. Melody heard this and smiled excitedly, along with the rest of the town.

"Oh, don't ever do that again!" Henry said as he pulled away from her, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"That was the only way to save you, Henry. I wanted the Henry I fell in love with back." Rosalyn said with a smile. "And you just knowing full well to take the steak out of my heart was just pure luck I guess."

Henry smiled before crashing his lips against hers and sharing a very passionate kiss with his girlfriend. And that was only the beginning of their entire lives together.

XXXXXXXXXX

The diner was packed. It had been a few months since everything went back to normal. Henry and Rosalyn were still going strong, and Melody was still without a boyfriend. But she was happy either way.

"Why the hell did your girlfriend ask us to come here, Henry?" Emma asked her son as they sat down at a table.

"Beats me. She said it was a surprise." Henry responded as the owner of the diner went up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Please, put your hands together, for Rosalyn Gulag!" The owner said, making everyone clap and cheer as the young vampire walked out on stage.

 **(SONG: "As long as I have you" - Dove Cameron – Liv and Maddie)*['moonlight' is supposed to be 'sunshine']**

Rosalyn took a deep breathe as the music started, and she looked directly at Henry and Emma...but mostly Henry.

 _I tried, on my own I thought I'd get there,_

 _around and round, but I was only getting nowhere,_

 _then you, came along and gave me something,_

 _something that I could believe in, trust in, and I won't go back again._

 _As long, as I have you, I can live like there's nothing left to lose,_

 _won't break, every fracture in my heart, nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart,_

 _they say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all as long as I have,_

 _You! (As long as I have) You!_

Henry smiled as his girlfriend performed, while Emma smiled too, but not for the same reasons as Henry. She smiled because she liked Rosalyn, and this song just proved that she liked her too. After all, Rosalyn was singing it for both of them, since those two are the reason she isn't alone anymore. They are her new family.

 _I've been, spinning circles in the moonlight,_

 _stuck in my ways, but you put everything in motion,_

 _this time, I want you to see the real me,_

 _I wanna open up completely, deeply, I'll never be alone again._

 _As long, as I have you, I can live like there's nothing left to lose,_

 _won't break, every fracture in my heart, nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart,_

 _they say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all as long as I have,_

 _You! (As long as I have) You!_

 _And I realize now, I'm better with you,_

 _you got it right on time, yeah, you were my breakthrough,_

 _you are my breakthrough._

 _As long, as I have you, I can live like there's nothing left to lose,_

 _won't break, every fracture in my heart, nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart,_

 _they say you gotta take the good with the bad, I'll take it all as long as I have,_

 _You! (As long as I have) You!_

 **(End of song)**

The crowd went berserk, and giving her a standing ovation, while Henry just walked up onto the stage and hugged her.

"I love you, Henry." She said into his ear.

"I love you too, Ro." Henry responded as he pulled away and kissed her on the lips. And so, things were back to normal, and everyone lived happily, ever, after...for now.

 **~THE END?~**

 **Okay, so, since this story did really well, I was thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for what it could be about. I would love to hear them.**

 **And thank you all so much for reading. I had so much fun writing this story. God bless and have a great day.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
